The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Apr. 23, 2007, the filing date of the corresponding German patent application 10 2007 019 348.5 as well as PCT/EP2008/003065. the filing date of the International patent application PCT/EP2008/003065.
The present invention relates to a safety seat for land vehicles, aircraft and watercraft, and includes a sitting portion that is secured to two vertical support straps, each of which is attached to a vehicle and extends in the vicinity of the rear edge of the sitting portion.
A safety seat having the aforementioned features is known from DE 10 2004 062 350 B3. Here the sitting portion, which is embodied as a tension-resistant component, is respectively secured to vertical support straps, which are stretched between the vehicle roof and the vehicle floor, in that the sitting portion is secured to the vertical support straps by means of additionally provided lateral carrying straps that are connected to the vertical support straps and therewith form a strap framework for the support of the sitting portion. In this connection, the lateral carrying straps are comprised of a strap portion that extends from a lower fixed securement location along the side edges of the sitting portion to its front corner points, whereby from the front corner points of the sitting portion a respective further strap portion that extends at an angle relative to the vertical axis of the vehicle seat is guided back to an upwardly disposed, fixed securement location on the associated vertical support strap. Thus, the seating portion, which is embodied as a tension-resistant component, is placed in the strap framework that is formed of vertical support straps and carrying straps in such a way that the sitting portion automatically tensions the strap framework. In this connection, according to one embodiment the sitting portion can additionally be folded up in the strap framework, whereby the folding up is effected by raising the rear end of the sitting portion by means of a separate actuating cable.
The known safety seat has the drawback that the lateral carrying straps laterally hem in an occupant seated upon the safety seat, so that when the occupant stands up he or she can rise only toward the front and can also only be seated upon the seat from a position standing in front of the seat. However, there are frequently applications where a plurality of seats are disposed next to one another in a row oriented in the direction of travel of the vehicle, whereby in particular when disembarking, the occupants slide to the side over the seats that are disposed next to one another and leave the vehicle from the last seat of the row.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a safety seat having the aforementioned general features in such a way that with a support of the sitting portion as before on a strap framework, no components are present toward the side of the sitting portion that would obstruct a movement of the occupant.